The Family Ties
by babyajiana82
Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that? New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (Some very violent). VERY dominant and possessive Garrett**

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Set in 2010.**

**Read and review please!**

_**The Family Ties**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

It has been a little over five years since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left me.

It all started with that birthday party from hell that Alice forced me to have. I never did like being the center of attention and the pixie knew that. I am still not sure how she didn't _see _the paper cut that started that disaster, especially while she was wrapping those gifts. Gifts, which I ultimately never got to use, except the stereo, since he took them all and all the pictures of us as a family, with him.

Three days after my birthday, Edward was waiting for me on the porch of my house when I got home from school. I was nervous because I haven't seen him or any of the Cullen's since the party, so I didn't know what was going on. He asked me to take a walk with him and not thinking anything bad, I quickly agreed. We walked a little ways on the path and then he proceeded to tell me that the family was leaving, that I was not good enough for him and that he was tired of playing human and that I would forget about him.

Well he was almost right about that. I did get over _HIM_ about a week later as far as any romantic feelings towards him. That was when I realized that we could not be mates like they said.

It was from the help of a cryptic text message that helped me see this truth.

***Little Bit, Pussyward is Not your mate. He would not have been able to leave you if he were. Don't worry, you will meet your REAL mate soon. PW***

After that, I was still missing the other family members, but I didn't break down like I thought I would. I put all my energy in my schooling. I wanted to graduate and go to Law school.

During this time, I forgot about my mystery texter and what he said about me meeting my real mate soon. I was curious at first, but I decided to just go on about my business and let things happen naturally.

I met Garrett three weeks later in Port Angeles. He saved me from a would be mugger/rapist that had me cornered. He took care of the man and turned around and looked me in the eye. There was an instant connection there. I knew then that I had found my mate.

I told him my name and that I knew what he was and that I knew we were mates. He was shocked of course. He then introduced himself and then explained to me that he had to take me somewhere and make sure I was alright and then claim me.

To say I was excited and nervous was an understatement.

***Flashback***

He took me to his truck, a grey F150 with dark tinted windows and cream interior, and we proceeded to drive to a secluded campground with cabins for rent outside the Olympic National Park.

The whole way there we talked and I told him about my past with the Cullen's and how I knew about vamps and that he was my mate. I showed him the text and he knew who "PW" was and told me about his past, both human and vampire. He told me about being friends with Carlisle and the Major. Also with the Captain and Lieutenant, who I found out, were Jasper and his brother and his mate, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

He then explained to me what being a mate, or more specifically, being HIS mate would entail. He also warned me that I will be spanked for putting my life in danger by walking these streets alone at night.

I was starting to get scared. I didn't want a spanking, but I knew that I deserved one.

When we got to the cabins, he told me to wait there while he went and got the keys. He came back after a few minutes and then drove a couple of miles to the cabin in the back with nothing but forest surrounding it. We got out and went inside.

Upon entering the cabin, I noticed it was really nice as far as cabins-in-the-woods go. The interior walls and ceiling were painted a forest green color, with brown accent walls and trimmings. The floor was hardwood throughout. The furniture was a dark cream color; the kitchen was granite with older white appliances. There was a brick fireplace with a flat screen TV over the mantle. The bathroom was all white with a stand-alone shower and a garden tub. The bedroom had the same colors from the living room and had a king size four poster bed with brown and green bedding.

"Isabella, I need for you to take a shower and then come back out here to me."

"Okay"

I walked into the bathroom and proceeded to wash thoroughly with the supplies that were in the shower stall. I got out and dried off and wrapped the towel around me. I then walked out into the bedroom to find Garrett in nothing but his jeans. He had taken his white button down shirt off and his socks and tennis shoes. I took this time to really look at him. He stood around 6'3", with dark brown hair to his shoulders that was tied back by a tie; he had a goatee, which was strange as I have never seen a vampire with facial hair before. He has the ruby red eyes that signify that he is indeed a human drinker. I find that fact erotic for some reason. I can also see that he has a multitude of scars from what I would assume many previous battles, across his neck, chest and arms.

He walked towards me and I couldn't stop my reaction. My breath hitched and my heart stuttered in my chest and picked up double time. He stopped in front of me and ran his eyes and hands from the top of my head, all the way down to the towel. He unwrapped it and let it fall. Once again my body reacted. My nipples pebbled from the sudden cool air and my tell-tale blush spread from my cheeks down to my sternum.

He continued his perusal of my body with his eyes and hands making sure I didn't have any injuries. Once he found none, he led me to a chair in the corner and sat down with me naked in front of him.

I was trembling from the nerves of knowing what was about to happen and what will happen afterwards as well.

"Isabella," he said in a stern voice that had me even more scared, "tell me why you were walking around at night, by yourself."

"It's Friday night and I was bored at home. Charlie is in Seattle working on a case there."

"You were bored. I almost lost you before I found you, and you tell me "you were bored."

He says this almost to himself, like he couldn't believe it, so he had to say it several times out loud.

I was silently crying at this point, 'cause I _knew_ my answer made him even more mad than he already was.

"Since this is your first punishment, I will go easy on you. This will be your warning spanking. You, knowingly putting your life in danger, will get you 100 swats. That will consist of 50 swats with my hand and 50 with an object of my choice. Today, however, will wield you 50 total, 25 by my hand and 25 with the object. This will teach you not to do this again. Come here."

I walked over to him and he laid me over his jean clad legs with my naked ass in the air. I got scared and started squirming trying to get away.

_**Big Mistake!**_

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Do not try to get away from me. Those were for that. Now, since there is a low number, I want you to count. If you stop, I will start over, understand?"

"Yes Sir"

SMACK!

"One"

SMACK!

"Two"

This went on for 23 more times and the whole time, I was a sobbing, apologizing mess.

He sat me upright and said,

"Now go stand in that corner until I tell you to come out and no rubbing."

I did what I was told and I stood there trying to calm my sobs and crying and trying to calm my breathing and heart rate before I passed out. I heard him moving and get something out of what sounded like a bag. I didn't even notice he had one with him.

Ten minutes later, he told me to come back to him and stand in front of him. It was then that I saw the yard stick resting on the arm of the chair.

I started panicking and telling him "no" and backing up from him.

Again, BAD idea!

"Every step you take is adding 5 more licks to your punishment, as well as, every time you say "no" to me. You have already been warned about that. So now instead of your final 25 licks, you will be getting that, plus 15 more. Now, come here and bend over the seat of this chair. Hold on to the bottom of the back of the chair like this."

He then got up and showed me how to stand.

"If you move away from me, I will hit harder. Understand?"

"Yes sir" I sobbed out.

I got into position and as soon as I was in there, I heard a whooshing sound and a louder smack as the ruler hit my bare backside.

"AAAAHHHH"

I screamed and fell on my bottom to get him to stop.

It seems as if my brain is the only thing that stopped, because in the minute, I totally forgot that he said 'if I moved that he was gonna hit harder'. I was afraid to look at him and I was sobbing so hard I thought I was going to pass out.

I just kept repeating how sorry I was to him, hoping for some sympathy.

No such luck.

He just went to his bag and brought out some rope and I really started panicking then. He came and picked me up and repositioned me the same way again. He then tied my hands and arms to the back of the chair and my ankles to the legs of the chair. This left me with nowhere to go and my bare ass up in the air.

"Don't worry about counting this time" I heard him say.

Before I could respond, the whooshing sound started and I couldn't think straight anymore. The pain was intense and he kept his promise of harder hits. I couldn't stop the screams and pleas for him to stop and have mercy.

Then all of a sudden, they stopped and I sagged on the chair in relief, a hiccupping and sobbing mess with tears and snot all over my face, my hair sticking to my face from the sweat and tears.

He came over and untied me and pulled me on his lap. I couldn't stop the wince when my sore bottom hit his jean clad legs. He held me close while I calmed down. When I was able to calm down a little, I noticed a soft humming sound coming from him. It sounded like a cat purring and it helped calm me down enough so that he could talk to me.

"I hope you understand why I was so hard on you Isabella. I just found you and I could have lost you. I am a very dominant male and vampire and I will not tolerate you putting your life in danger. You are forgiven, Isabella. You served your punishment and we will move on from here and not dwell on it. Now go clean up and I will fix you something to eat and when you come out, I will apply the after care while you eat. Then I want you to take a nap" he said while steading me on my feet and pushing me towards the bathroom.

Once in there, I took care of my human needs and decided to take another shower. Fifteen minutes later and wrapped in another towel, I exited the bathroom to see the bed turned down and a plate of meat and cheese was on the side table along with a bottle of water.

Garrett motioned me to lie down on the bed and told me to eat and drink while he took care of my sore bottom. I was thankful and told him that much.

I lay on my stomach and proceeded to eat the food and drink the water while he rubbed the cream on my very sore bottom. The combination of his cool hands and the effects of the cream had me feeling a whole lot better.

Before he finished soothing me, I was finished eating and fell asleep to his gentle purring.

I woke up several hours later alone in the bed and in serious need for a human moment. I carefully got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Once finished, I looked in the mirror at my bottom to see the damage under the towel. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. He didn't break the skin; it was just red and slightly bruised.

I took a deep breath and left to go back to the bedroom. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw him there sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers. My blush, I'm sure, went from the top of my head down to my toes. I then remembered that he needed to claim me and I couldn't stop the low moan that came out at the thought.

I looked up under my lashes to see if he heard and from the sexy smirk he was sportin', I could guess that he did.

He gestured for me to come to him and when I did, he pulled me to him by my hips and began to rub them through the towel.

"I need to claim you"

With that he crashed his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (Some very violent). VERY dominant and possessive Garrett**

**A/N: Set in 2010. This chapter was originally a part of Chapter 1, but I cut it in half. So this is still part of the flashback Bella is having until stated otherwise. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this and all of my stories!**

**Read and review please!**

_**The Family Ties**_

**Chapter 2 Bella POV**

_Previously on The Family Ties; still flashback_

He gestured for me to come to him and when I did, he pulled me to him by my hips and began to rub them through the towel.

"I need to claim you"

With that he crashed his lips to mine.

***Lemon***

"I don't know if I can be gentle with you the whole time. I know that you are pure and it will be painful for you anyway. Also I am abnormally thick, as you can see."

I looked down at his penis and choked on my spit at the sight of the male specimen above me. I know that I have never seen one in person, but even with that lack of knowledge, I know that he is well ABOVE well endowed. If I had to guess at his measurements, I would put him roughly at about 11 inches long and at LEAST five inches thick.

He was going to split me in half for sure.

His left hand made its way down the front of my body to rest where we would soon be joined. He started to circle my entrance with his middle finger and then started to probe it all the while rubbing m clit with his thumb and kissing his way down to my already harden nipples.

After a few minutes suckling both nipples and gently rubbing my bundle of nerves and probing my entrance, he finally inserted his middle finger in and out for about a full minute, then he eased a second in and then repeated the process with a third finger, stretching me as much as he can. His cool fingers helped with the discomfort of having a foreign body in me.

I was moaning and withering under him in pleasure as he brought me to my first ever orgasm.

I was trembling under him when I came down from my high and felt the tip of him probe my entrance. When he got the head in and started inching his way towards my barrier, I started to whimper in pain and tried to push up on his abdomen to push him out.

He wasn't having that though.

He grabbed my hands and laced them with his and brought them above my head with his weight resting on his forearms on the mattress.

By this time, he had reached my barrier, but instead of breaking straight through, he kept thrusting softly in and out to stretch me open some more.

What it was doing, was helping me calm down and relax my muscles and after about five minutes of this, without warning, he made a swift, hard thrust and broke through my barrier to the hilt and paused.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

I started trying to get out of his hold on my hands and move from underneath him, the pain was intense. He was trying to soothe me with whispered words of comfort in my ear and small kisses on my face.

"Shh, Shh, Baby Girl. I got you. The pain will go away soon."

He let my hands go and used one of his hands to wipe the tears from my face. He then ran that hand down my side and found my bundle of nerves again and slowly circled it with his long, cool finger, and then went to work on my breast with his mouth.

The pain was slowly replaced by pure pleasure and soon I was moving my hips to get more friction as he brought me to my second orgasm.

He stopped what he was doing with his mouth and his hand and got up on his knees. He grabbed my ankles and pulled my bent legs up to his chest and planted my feet flat on his chest. He then leaned over and placed his hands flat on the mattress by my head and started to slowly thrust in and out.

I winced at the change of depth, as he was hitting my cervix and hilt with every thrust.

I have never felt so full before.

He went at a slow pace like this for about 15 minutes with both of us moaning and grunting.

"Damn Baby Girl, you feel so fucking good wrapped around me."

"Faster…_please_"

He happily started to thrust faster and I wanted him to go harder now and told him that. He then leaned over some more and stretched out his legs like he was doing push-ups. In this position only my upper body was touching the bed with my lower half on him or up in the air.

He started pistoling me hard and my hands flew to his back, clawing at it, all the while moaning and letting out small screams in both pleasure and pain.

After about thirty minutes or so of this, he changed the angle of his hips and started to hit that secret spot inside me and that was all it took to send me over the edge screaming his name. This also took him over with me.

"GAARREETT!"

"BELLLLAAA!"

As we were coming down from that intense orgasm, he ground into me to let me ride mine out and started peppering my face with small kisses while I caught my breath.

I could still feel the after- shocks rocking through me.

He let my legs drop to around his waist, but kept up the slow grinding as it took several minutes to stop my Kegal muscles from jumping and gripping him.

"Shit, Bella"

He rolled us over and laid me on his chest, but kept us connected.

That night we made love several times and I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk right for a month.

***End Lemon***

We made love off and on several times that weekend. When he took me home, he met Charlie and my dad loved him almost immediately.

After that, we spent every night together, either at my house when Charlie worked at night or at his apartment in Port Angeles when dad was home and every weekend.

I was surprised when Charlie did not have a fit the first time I stayed with Garrett. He just said that I was 18 and not a little girl anymore.

Weeks turned into months and next thing I knew, it was Christmas and the five of us had a great time together. Mom and Phil came up for Christmas break. Renee and Phil liked Garrett almost immediately as well.

It was during this time that Garrett noticed and commented that I was eating and sleeping more. All of us were sitting in the living room watching 'A Christmas Story', and all of a sudden, I rushed up the stairs and lost my dinner. Garrett followed me and held my hair back.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I didn't answer him, as I was counting in my head.

"Garrett" I looked up into his worried red eyes, "I think…"

***End Flashback***

_Knock Knock _

I was brought out of memory lane at my secretary letting me know that my 2:00 appointment is here.

The door opened and in entered all seven Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (Some very violent). VERY dominant and possessive Garrett**

**A/N: Set in 2010. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this and all of my stories!**

**Read and review please!**

_**The Family Ties**_

**Chapter 3 Alice POV**

Five years ago, I lost my best friend, my only true friend outside the family, and the loss is terrible for the whole entire family as well, even Rosalie.

It is by far the worse for Edward, then the rest of us. He lost the love of his existence, but I'm not as sympathetic to him, because it was his choice to leave Bella and take all of us with him. It is his fault that we are all suffering.

_Grrrr…_

I hear his low warning growl coming from the top floor of our Alaskan home.

I ignore him.

He can't do anything about my private thoughts. Like I said, it's his fault we are all miserable.

"ALICE!" he growled

"What, Edward? You know that all of this is your fault. _**You**_are the one that pushed Bella into the glass and caused her to bleed more than just a paper cut! _**You**_are the one with the strong bloodlust toward Bella! _**That's**_ what sent my Jasper over the edge and you know it! He had to feel _**ALL**_ of our bloodlust that day, but she was _**YOUR**_ singer! And it was _**YOU**_ that chose to leave her and take all of us with you instead of _**CHANGING HER!**_"

I scream out the last part. I didn't notice that by the time I finished my rant, the entire family was down here.

"Ali, Darlin', calm down. It's okay. Bella forgave me for charging her when it happened."

"I told you all that she deserves better than becoming a soulless monster like me" Edward stated.

"Enough children, we need a family meeting, so everyone into the dining room. You too, Edward."

We all piled into the dining room that we only used for meetings such as this. We each took our respective seats and waited for our Patriarch to begin. I've been thinking about Bella so much that I don't know what this is about.

Possibly a first for me.

"I called this meeting because we need a full work up of new identification and when I tried to get a hold of Jenks, the number was turned off. What I need to know is, have any of you heard if he was okay? Is there someone else in his place if he is not okay? What are your thoughts?" Carlisle asked us.

I tried looking for Jenks's future and was coming up blank. It was totally black.

"Carlisle, his future is coming up totally black."

"Ali, look for Peter or Char. They will know what is going on if Jenks is gone" my mate told me.

I did what he said and started panicking. Their future is the same as Jenks…

"OMG, OMG, OMG. NO…NO…NO. THIS CAN'T BE!"

I don't even know I am talking out loud 'til I came back to myself and everyone was looking at me with concern and panic. I felt Jasper send out a dose of calm.

"Darlin' calm down. What's got ya so panicked?" my mate's accent coming out strong with my emotions.

"It's Peter and Char!"

I yell out, still panicking. 'Cause this could very well bring out the Major.

And I was right.

There he goes.

His back straightened and his eyes turned pitch black.

_**SHIT!**_

"One, take that bass outta ya voice, Mary Alice. Two, wha' 'bout ma Capt'n and Lieutenant?" he drawled out.

I took a deep breath and lowered my voice so I wouldn't get in any more trouble, and told him and everyone else about my vision, or lack thereof.

"Their future is the same results I got when looking for Jenks. Just pure black." I sobbed out.

Major took his phone out and with a low curse, dialed Peter's number. We all waited with bated breath as the phone rang once, twice, three times and then we started really getting worried, knowing he usually picks up after no more than two rings.

After the fifth ring and a lot of cursing from Major and praying from me, the phone picked up, but before Major could say anything, we all heard Peter yelling at someone…

"…_lock up like that! Ya do that in a real fight or battle, you'll get yer head taken off! Now, lock up like I taught ya!" _

Then we heard him mumble…

"_Fuckin' newborns."_

**Jasper/Major POV**

I haven't talked to Jenks for anything since before we moved to Forks, so I'm not sure what's goin' on with him. I know he is usually adamant about answering calls from Cullen's phones due to me puttin' the fear of God in him.

'_Maybe you scared him one too many times and he finally kicked the bucket'_

"Whatever, Jas, a lil' fear ain't gonna kill 'em!"

I sit here listenin' to Alice talk about ma Capt'n and his mate not showin' up in her visions. I 'clair, if somethin' happened to them, I'ma gonna find a way to bring 'em back ta life and beat the shit outta 'em and then kill 'em again!

I take out my phone and dial the familiar number that I hadn't used in almost five years.

Have ta admit, gettin' real nervous with him not pickin' up after two rings.

He finally picks up and we all hear him yellin' at some newborn? And mumblin'. Both Jas and I are in agreement on this an' we say…

"Wha' the HELL CAPT'N?"

He chuckles, _"Hiya, Major! Long time no hear. What's it been, almost five years?"_

"Yea, and you didn't ansa' ma question, Capt'n."

He sighs_, "I'm fine, Char's fine, everythang's fine, just trainin' some newborns and no I'm…"_

Whateva he was 'bout ta say was cut off by the Capt'n growlin' and cursin'. I can feel the family's worry ova what's goin' on, but ignore 'em.

"Capt'n?"

"_MOTHER FUCKER! What the hell ya bite me for?"_

'_I'm thirsty sir'_

"_Ya idiot! Do I look like I got fuckin' blood in me!? There are dozens of Igloo water coolers all 'round here, filled ta tha brim wit' blood! Go get ya somethin' ta drink 'til time ta feed. Ya'll do this shit every time Lil' Bit goes outta town, ya'll act a plum fool!"_

'_Please Captain' _the newborn whimpers_, 'please don't tell Lil' Bit! I'M SORRY! Won't do it again, PLEASE!'_

Everyone's looking around at each other, worried and wondering who this "Lil' Bit" is and why Peter's working for them. Their emotions are ranging from curious, wonder, and worry to excitement from Em.

"Capt'n?"

I ask again and this time I get an answer.

"_Yea Major, I'm back, but I gotta go. I know what ya need and Jenks passed away almost three years ago. There's a new person out of Aspen that handles everything now, by the name of Williams, Isabella Williams. I will send you the office number and ya'll can set up an appointment. With ya needing the full work-up, ya all need ta go out there an' expect ta stay at least a week, maybe more 'cause she's a high profile attorney fer both the human and supernatural worlds. Don't worry 'bout findin' somewhere ta stay, she'll put ya up. But I got ta go…oh, an' one mo' thang, Major, Pixie and Eddie, don't flip out when yer powers stop workin'…_

_Click_

Since he was okay, I had let Jasper come back while he was talking.

I hung up the phone in shock and I could feel that the rest of the family was in shock as well.

"Wow, COOL!"

Emmett was the first one to break the silence around the table.

"What do you think is around there that will cause your powers to not work?" he asked the rest of us.

I was next to snap out of it.

"I'm not sure, but if it was a danger to us, Peter would've warned us to be on our guard as well."

My phone beeped with the address and phone number to this new lawyer, a Ms. Isabella Williams.

That first name is painful to hear and see, 'cause even though I wasn't close to her like Emmett, I considered her my little sister as well.

I hear a hiss coming from Eddie and I smirk at him.

'_If ya don't like what I'm thinkin', stay the fuck outta ma head.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (Some very violent). VERY dominant and possessive Garrett**

**A/N: Set in 2010. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this and all of my stories!**

**Read and review please!**

_**The Family Ties**_

**Chapter 4 Carlisle POV**

For the past five years, my family has been in a state of depression.

It all stems from us having to leave behind a member of this family, a daughter for Esme and I, a sister for Emmett, Jasper and even though she pretended otherwise, Rosalie thought of her as a little sister as well. She was a sister and a best friend for Alice and a loving, caring, selfless mate for my brooding, loner son, Edward.

I have found myself wondering about what she is doing and has been doing the past five years. We know that Chief Swan died of a heart attack shortly after her high school graduation. In respect to my sons wishes, we did not go back to give our condolences' in person, but rather sent flowers and a donation to the Fork's Police Department that he loved so much, anonymously.

We all assumed that she would pack up and sell his house and go somewhere sunny to college, perhaps to Florida with her mother.

I sometimes find myself thinking if she is married, possibly with children. She was so selfless and loving that I have no doubt that she would be a fantastic mother.

I am jarred out of my thoughts as once again, my children are arguing about that fateful day five years ago.

I break them up and call a family meeting about getting the full work up of identification that we need and not being able to get a hold of our lawyer, Jenks.

I am worried about Alice's lack of vision, not only for Jenks, but for Jasper's brother, Peter and his mate Charlotte.

I see Jasper turn into the Major over this news and I try to keep calm, knowing that any negative emotions could set him off.

I cannot completely keep the worry out when we hear that Peter is training newborns again, but this time without Jasper there to help keep him alive. I just hope this "Lil' Bit" is not Maria.

'_Edward, is he worried that it's Maria?'_

I ask my son mentally.

He subtly shakes his head.

So that's a relief. If the Major is not overly worried, then I won't be either.

Peter tells us that Jasper, Alice and Edward's powers will stop working once we go to this Isabella Williams office and the doctor in me is intrigued as to what could be there that will nullify their powers. But I guess we will have to wait and see if we can find out then.

"Carlisle, here is the number and address to the new lawyer in Aspen. Do you want to call and make the appointment or should I?" Jasper asks.

"I will, son"

I say as he hands over his phone. I use my phone and dial the ten digit number while the family continues to sit around the table waiting to hear what the next step is.

"_Williams and Associates, this is Jessica speaking, how may I direct your call?"_

"Yes, hello Jessica, I am looking to make an appointment with Isabella Williams. I am a special client."

"_Sure, please hold while I transfer you to her assistant."_

"_Isabella Williams's office, this is Leah, how may I help you?"_

"Hello Leah, I am looking to make an appointment, I am a special client."

"_Sure, let me get some information from you and we will go from there. Are you a nomad or a coven?"_

There is a collective intake of breath at that question around the table. I try to remain calm, knowing that this person is not a vampire and not wanting to reveal our secret.

I try to get more information first.

"Pardon?"

I ask this Leah.

She chuckles. _"Don't worry. I am Isabella's assistant for the Supernatural world. She has Justin for the human world clients. I am a shifter, so I handle the special clients. Now are you a nomad or a coven? I know by your voice, that you are a vampire."_

"I am the head of the Cullen Coven"

I say when I get my bearings back from the shock.

"_Okay. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, head of the Olympic Coven, what type of appointment were you needing?"_

"My family and I need to see her for a full work up of identification as soon as possible."

We can hear her typing on the other end as we wait for her to come back on the line.

"_Isabella will be back in the office tomorrow and she has a 2:00pm slot open to see your coven, if that is acceptable Dr. Cullen?"_

"Yes, that is perfect Leah."

I say as I look around the table and see everyone nod their heads.

"_Great, I will put you on the schedule for tomorrow at 2pm. Please bring every member of your coven to the appointment with you. Be sure to be well fed before entering the office as there are humans here. There will be refreshments available, but that is not to quench your thirst. Because you are Vegetarians, I do not have to remind you about contact lenses or sunglasses in front of the humans. Isabella is very busy, so please look to stay at least two weeks. She will provide housing during your stay. There is ample wildlife around where you will be staying, but she will go over that with you. The last thing is that any members that have gifts, they will become null and void once you enter the city limits. There is no need to be concerned; they will start working again once you leave the city limits. I think that's about it. Do you have any questions, Dr. Cullen?"_

"No, I think that covered everything. We have the office address already."

"_Good, good. I will see you and your coven tomorrow then. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye"

I say as I hang up, stunned.

By the looks on everyone else's faces, they too are stunned.

"Well, we need to get packed and ready to go. Pack enough for a month just in case. I will call the hospital and take a month off for a family emergency. We will only take two cars. Edward, you will ride with your mother and I in the Mercedes. Jasper and Alice, you two will go in the Jeep with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper, input the address into both GPS systems now please. We will pack and load the cars and before we leave, we need to take a family hunting trip. So make sure you take care not to make a mess while hunting." I say with a pointed look at my bear of a son while he pouts at not being able to fight his food and play.

"Okay, let's head up and get packed, then we will hunt for about two hours, then get on the road." I say as everyone goes in different directions to get ready to go.

Esme and I head upstairs and pack our suitcases and once I'm packed, I head to my study to call the hospital.

Once that is done, I go about putting our luggage in the car and help Esme get the house closed up for the time we are away.

By this time, everyone is packed up as well as the cars and we head out for a family hunt. Two hours later we are heading back to the house, fully sated, and ready to get on the road.

Once on the road, I let my thoughts wander to who this new lawyer, Isabella Williams, is.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (Some very violent). VERY dominant and possessive Garrett**

**A/N: Set in 2010. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this and all of my stories!**

**Read and review please!**

_**The Family Ties**_

**Chapter 5 Bella POV**

'This is going to be a long day.'

I thought to myself as I sat back in my chair and eyed my once so called family as they walked into my office and took a seat around my desk.

I was waiting for them to make the connection to me, even though my appearance and even my scent has changed.

I did not have to wait very long, and surprisingly, it was Rosalie that made the connection first.

"Bella?"

She asked, looking perplexed.

I smiled a little, gave a little head nod and said,

"Hello, Rosalie, Cullen's."

I heard them all take in a sharp breath, eyes bug out at the sight of me and then they all started talking at once.

"Oh! I have missed you, Bella!"

"Me too!"

"Love, what happened to you?"

"Belly- Boo!"

I held up my hand to stop the onslaught of talking and questions. And also thanking all that is Holy that I remembered to put my sound proof shield around my stomach, so that they can't hear the quads heartbeats right now.

I REALLY do not want to get into that right this minute.

"Please, calm down. There will be plenty of time to catch up later, but right now is not the time. Also you are on the clock, so we need to get started on the reason that you are here. Now, Carlisle Cullen, my assistant informed me that you and your entire family needs a full work up of identification. Is that correct, Doctor?"

I asked the blonde haired coven leader.

"Yes, that is correct, Mrs. Williams."

He said in a slight English accent.

"Good, good. Well let us get started, shall we?"

I spent the next hour getting information from each member of the coven and inputting it into the computer.

I was very happy to note that when I got to Edward, that I had no lingering romantic love or feelings of the sort towards my former love.

"Okay, this should be everything that I need in order to do the full work ups. The only thing left to do here on your parts is to stand in front of the camera for your picture."

As they all lined up and I snapped the head shots, I asked Carlisle about where they will be staying, as the documents would not be done for about three weeks, as I have a full case load.

"Well, you assistant informed us that it may take a few weeks, but not to worry about accommodations, as you would put us up."

He said and I paused my typing to look up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

I asked in a monotone voice.

'Leah, I am gonna kick your ass!'

I thought to myself.

I really don't want to be that close to them for the next three weeks, but I guess I don't have a freakin' choice.

Shit!

"If it is too much trouble, then we could get rooms for our stay."

Carlisle said when he saw the look on my face and heard the tone of my voice.

Esme and the others nodded as well, though they looked disappointed at the thought of not being with me while they were here.

Damn it!

Me and my soft heart!

"No, it is quite alright. I actually just assumed that with the weather the way that it is here in Aspen, that you would have a home here. And Leah conveniently left that part out in our daily briefing. I have plenty of room and you are welcome to stay."

I said as I saved the last photo on the screen.

"Thank you, Isabella. We would love to stay with you."

Carlisle said with the others nodding in agreement.

'_Of course you would'_

I thought to myself.

"Good, well we are…"

_**Buzz Buzz**_

"Excuse me for one moment."

I said to them while I pushed the intercom button.

"Yes, Leah, what is it?"

I asked my assistant.

"Sorry to disturb you, Isabella. But Seth just called."

"Oh no!"

I groaned and put my head on the desk.

"What happened now, Leah?"

I asked, dreading the answer, knowing that it had something to do with my kids and it was something very bad for them to call me at work.

I raised my head and eyes toward the ceiling to pray that it was nothing too serious and that everyone was alright, when I noticed the worried and perplexed expressions of all seven Cullen's at my conversation.

"There was an explosion."

She replied back.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

_Brice!_

'_That boy is gonna be the death of me.'_

I think to myself as I feel the pressure in my head start to get bigger and stronger.

I pushed the intercom button.

"Leah"

I guess she heard the tone of my voice, cause I heard her suck in a breath and curse.

The next thing that I know is she is kneeling down in front of me with her hands on my face, trying to get me to look at her.

"Is everyone alright, Leah?"

I asked her once the room stopped spinning and I could focus on her face.

"Yes, they are fine. Everyone else was in a meeting, which is why Seth called here. I told him to go ahead and take Brice downstairs to wait on one of you."

She said, while looking at my eyes to make sure they are not dilating.

I put my hand on hers and spoke to her in her mind.

'_Lee Lee, it is getting worse. I need to go home. I am finished with the Preliminary work for them. Can you get them finished up and to their cars. Have them follow me home. I can't drive, so have David pull my car around and tell him to drive me home. I am going to rest my head.'_

"Okay, Isabella."

I heard her say, then start talking to the Cullen's before I passed out.

"If you all would follow me please, I will get you finished up."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella. Now Bella is a top notch attorney for humans and vampires alike. She is a mom and is pregnant again when the entire Cullen clan comes into her office for some business. What will they think of Bella now? Will the still single Edward try to get her back? What will her new mate and family say about that?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett Rated M **

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (Some very violent). VERY dominant and possessive Garrett**

**A/N: Set in 2010. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this and all of my stories!**

**Read and review please!**

_**The Family Ties**_

**Chapter 6 Rosalie POV**

I cannot believe that that is our Bella.

She has grown up over the last five years.

She has changed so much as well, not just in her personality either.

I wonder why her eyes and hair changed colors like that. No longer does she have those chocolate colored doe eyes, but a dark silver color that almost glows.

And instead of her mahogany locks with the red highlights that really only shone in the sunlight, her waist length hair is now a mix of platinum and silver and grays.

She even smells different.

Her scent has a spicier undertone to it as well as a sweet one.

'_I wonder why that is?'_

I ask myself.

She is even more beautiful with age.

I can see my idiotic brother over there drooling over her.

When she talks to her assistant, I can see that she is getting stressed.

'I wonder what that is about? Explosion?'

I think to myself.

I hope that everyone is alright, whatever it was.

When her assistant came in, it was weird, their interaction.

And she just laid her head down on her desk and if I did not know any better, I would think that she passed out.

"Is she alright?"

Carlisle asked this Leah girl once we were out of Bella's office and walking down the corridor.

We stopped at a desk, which I am assuming is Leah's, while she made a phone call.

"She will be."

She answered cryptically.

"Hey, David, it's Leah. I need you to pull Isabella's car around and come up to get her and take her home."

She said into the receiver.

There was an intake of breath on the other end and the man…David… replied,

"Is it…?"

"Yes and she is out cold. Also there are clients here that will be following you to her house, so drive fast, but not too fast, and I will make sure they know to keep up with you."

"Alright, I am on my way up now."

She put the phone down and typed a few things on the computer.

"Okay, the preliminaries are done and that will be $200 each, so your total for the day is $1,400.00. Will that be check or credit?"

She asked Carlisle, while the rest of us were still trying to process what was going on with Bella.

"Credit"

He said and handed over his black card.

While she ran it, he tried to get some more information about what was happening.

"You know, I am a doctor, and I used to be Isabella's doctor years ago. I could take a look at her now if she is sick."

He said while I was trying to come up with a reason why all of a sudden she was out cold.

"No, she will be fine once she gets home. Then if you are needed, she will let you know."

She said as she gave him the card back and receipt for him to sign.

She then said,

"I will need you all to get your cars and pull them around the front behind Isabella's car. Here are the gate controllers in case David drives off once there. If that happens, you just follow the road around to the main house, you can't miss it."

She handed us two small black controllers and walked with us toward the elevator to head down towards the front doors.

When the doors to the elevator opened, there stood a 6ft 8 African American male with long dreadlocks that went down to his waist. He had beautiful light green hazel eyes and a strong jaw. He is very build too, like my Emmy-bear. He looks human, but then again, you never can tell, though I know that he is not a vampire as I can hear his heart beat.

"Oh, David. She is in her office. She passed out about five minutes ago. Just grab her bag and I will bring her brief case and paper work with me later. I will also call Seth and let him know what is going on. And heads up, Brice caused an explosion, so you know…"

She gave him a meaningful look. He just shook his head and walked out of the elevator while we walked in.

"Remember, bring your cars around and wait on David to get her in the car and he will lead you to the house. I will call the house and let them know what is going on. Hopefully, the meeting is over with.

She said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

She then left once the doors opened and went back to her desk and sat down.

'_How many people live with Bella?'_

I thought to myself as we piled into the elevator and went into the garage to get the cars and pull them around the building.

"What do you all think is wrong with Bella?"

Alice asked us when we got into the Jeep.

"I don't know, but I hope that it is nothing too serious."

I said to them as we waited and watched the front door for this David to come out with Bella.

"I hope that she forgives me for leaving her because of Douchward."

My Monkey Man stated in a small voice that is so out of place with his size and his usual loud, boisterous voice.

"Here they are."

Jasper said and we turned to see the big male carrying Bella in his arms towards her dark silver PT Cruiser.

She was covered in a thick blanket, so we really could not see her and due to his size, she was dwarfed by him as he carried her bridal style and put her in the car.

We started the Jeep up and Carlisle started his car up while David got in and pulled off.

He kept to the speed limit in the city, but once he got out of the city, he put the pedal to the metal and flew down the highway at 100mph.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled off the main road and five minutes later we pulled up to a massive twenty foot wrought iron gate.

"WOW!"

We all said at the same time, looking ahead past the majestic gate.

Pulling through the gate, we could see miles upon miles, acres upon acres of trees, fields, houses, sporting fields, pools with massive slides and jumping boards, a beautiful waterfall and just an all around beautiful landscape.

In the middle of the large acreage of land was possibly the biggest house I have ever seen. It was straight up, like five stories high and you could tell that it went back a ways, almost like a square. It was brick, but other than that, it looked like an old plantation home with the large white pillars in front and the grand stair case leading up to the large double doors.

We drove around the horseshoe driveway in awe and could hear Esme gushing about the outside and how she could not wait to see the inside.

No sooner than we pulled up, did we hear the front doors open as we got out of the cars, and to our surprise, did we see Charlotte Whitlock standing on the ledge by the doors.

She was looking at David and Bella with a concerned look on her face. She spared us all a quick glance and a head nod in acknowledgment, but spoke a quiet,

"Hey Major"

To a perplexed looking Jasper.

"Hey Charlotte. What are you doing here? How do you know Isabella?"

He asked as we all followed David up the stairs as he carried a now conscious Bella up to the door.

"That is a long story, Major. I will tell ya 'bout it later."

She replied and we followed her into the very spacious and grand foyer and front room.

As we sat down, Peter, Charlotte's mate and husband came into the room looking pensive, with his eyebrows furrowed.

Like his wife, he spared us a quick glance and hello to Jasper, then walked over and gently took Bella out of David's arms and held her like she was made of glass.

I heard a low growl come from Edward and everyone just ignored him as usual.

For one thing, Peter is a mated/married male. Another thing is that he has no claim over Bella anymore. He left her, not the other way around.

And we all saw her reactions to seeing and talking to him. Her breathing and her heart rate stayed the same, calm and collected, like it was when she was talking with the rest of us.

It was the same even when looking him in the eyes. He could not dazzle her anymore.

Thank God!

I heard him hiss my name and I just rolled my eyes and looked back towards Peter and Bella.

"Do ya need me ta change ya, Lil' Bit?"

He was asking her.

She just nodded her head and they left at vampire speed around the corner.

'I wonder what he is changing on her?'

I thought to myself and looked around and saw the same confusion on everyone else's face in my family.

Charlotte saw our expressions and clued us in.

"He is just making her more comfortable by changing her clothes. He will probably put her ta bed so she can rest and will be back out shortly."

She said and sat on a red velvet settee'.

We sat in silence waiting for Peter to come back in and did not have to wait long.

Just as he sat down by his mate and was about to say something, we all heard screaming and crying, getting louder and coming towards us and from what sounded like a child.

My family and I once again looked perplexed as a little girl, no older than two years old, came running into the living room, screaming and crying. Her little face was blotched with tear stains.

Peter and Char did not look too alarmed; they actually looked more expectant than anything.

"I wan…want my mommy!"

The beautiful little girl wailed as she came up to them.

"What's wrong, Tatum?"

Peter asked her.

"MOMMY!"

She screamed.

"Hush, hush, Tatum. Your mommy's fine, sweetheart."

Charlotte tried to soothe the inconsolable child.

"NOO! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

She screamed.

Peter was already heading somewhere, when Char picked Tatum up and headed to a wall on the other side of the enormous room.

She did something and a panel slid away showing several television monitors and two large red buttons, one labeled 'medical' and the other labeled 'attack'.

Before any of us could ponder on that mystery, Charlotte asked little Tatum,

'What she saw?'

The little girl just wailed 'MOMMY!' again, over and over.

Charlotte clicked a few buttons and one of the monitors showed what looked like a master bedroom and upon a closer look, we could all see a clearly distressed Bella, thrashing on the bed, looking like she was having a Grand Mal Seizure.

"PETER!"

Charlotte screamed, causing Tatum to scream and wail some more in her arms.

'What on Earth is going on?'

I thought to myself as chaos ensued.


End file.
